Viola
Viola is a character in the yuri video game Valkyrie Drive Bhikkhuni. The 5th generation queen who overwhelms her surroundings with her arrogant behaviour and flashy appearance. Her birthday is August 10th. She's wrapped in a sweet aroma opposite to the cool appearance. Yuri Feats With Koharu Tsukikage *Her wish: To be with Koharu; that's why she seeks her attention. *In the first battle she paired with Koharu she had been trying so desperately to catch up to her that she'd lost sight of herself. *Unlike herself, she begged in front of Koharu to fight alongside her in a battle to test their very limits against Daiitoku, promising that she'll give up hassling her to be her partner forever if Koharu grants her that favor. *Whether being an Extar or a Liberator in a battle alongside Koharu against Daiitoku was fine with her, her only purpose was to initiate a Drive with Koharu. *To be recognized as Koharu's partner was a situation which made her slightly faltered and thrilled that she collected herself first to respond to her with acceptance. *After becoming Koharu's partner she started following her almost everywhere, and coming around to her house to wake her up in the mornings, which she gets embarrassed about upon Koharu's mention. *She gets shy and incredibly nervous to the point of having the tendency to jump out of surprise once Momo sneaked up on her, to only say "I love you" to Koharu. *Timidly, she denied the fact of her and Koharu being so close. *She got shy after Koharu realized her honest feelings right through her shyness. *If she heard about Koharu being ill, she thinks that her heart is going to stop out of anxiety. *Moving to a two-person room with one bed for Koharu and her was her idea, along with filling out change of address applications at the Student Affairs Office, she decided to supply marriage, yet Koharu refused the later suggestion. *After she gulped down "Burning Love for Night Companions", a drug that causes immediate wanton lust for the first thing she sees after taking it, just as she heard her name called by Koharu made her heart feel like it was going to burst, and her body was getting hot. *For several times, she questioned Koharu if Rinka was still on her mind. *She have put all of her trust in Koharu, if Koharu chooses to fight, then she'll fight alongside her, and if she chooses not to, then she'll abide by that. She honestly couldn't care less about the truth behind Bhikkuhni, she just wants to stand by Koharu's side, her spirit burns its brightest when she's in Valkyrie Drive with her. *Koharu is the only one whom she would go with to the ends of the earth, or the deepest hell, if she just ask. *She blushed, got nervous, then excused herself to leave, because Mana asked if she was thinking of Rinka's safety in the end as to helping her out. *Once Koharu fought her since she rebelled against the new Head Student Mana, she questioned her angrily if she was going to abandon her role as Head Student, her own ideals, and herself as Koharu's partner. *She won't accept any Head Student but Koharu. *Because she's Koharu's partner she's loyal to her that she promised to protect her whether she ended up as Head Student or not. *If she's with Koharu, getting sealed away isn't a big deal. General *She paired with Mana Inagawa for Valkyrie Drive. *The first scheduled battle she paired with Manpukumaru by the lottery system, she let her touch her breast to activate the second Drive, based on her facial expression, she blushed by her touch for a short while. *In a pub, She groped Rinka's breasts to feel their size and firmness, then insistently requested her to take her top off since she couldn't feel them precisely. *In the middle of class, she invited the many girls' glances to look at her more while she was putting only a swimming wear in the classroom since it was a hot weather that she couldn't handle wearing the outfit, plus she didn't mind stripping all the way. *She gave a massage lesson to the other girls for effectively firming up the bust by taking Mana as an example, starting from the bottom up, bringing them together from the sides, and drawing circles with them. *While Ranka was sleeping on a classroom desk, she admired her sleeping face. *"The Steaming Hot Couple Pot" was the plate she invited Momo to order for both of them from the cafeteria. *While Manpukumaru was giving her an oil massage, she was tenacious when she rubbed her breasts. *Every time Rinka tumbles on her during a Valkyrie training and unintentionally grabs her breasts to get up, she starts to feel timid and shy overtime. Gallery Screenshot 2018-12-13-09-37-38.png Screenshot 2018-12-14-14-40-59.png Screenshot_20190522-064816.png Screenshot_20190522-064811.png Screenshot_20190522-064447.png Screenshot_20190519-052149.png Screenshot_20190519-051623.png Screenshot_20190519-051544.png Screenshot_20190520-203219.png Screenshot_20190522-064832.png Screenshot_20190519-055007.png Screenshot_20190519-055000.png Screenshot_20190519-053315.png Screenshot_20190518-215943.png Screenshot_20190519-055047.png Screenshot_20190519-055045.png Screenshot_20190727-215824.png Screenshot_20190729-045506.png Screenshot_20190729-045733.png Screenshot_20190729-050259.png Screenshot_20190729-010330.png Screenshot_20190730-203122.png Screenshot_20190730-002405.png Screenshot_20190730-002513.png Screenshot_20190729-192725.png Category: Valkyrie Drive Category:Characters Category:Himedere